


I guess we were written for each other

by mokalicious



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Soulmate AU, the tags will be updated as we go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokalicious/pseuds/mokalicious
Summary: In a world where everything changes on the day of your twelfth birthday because then the name of the person you will hold most dear will appear on your body “your soulmate” as one would call them.There were many theories on why we had a name written for us since meeting your soulmate doesn’t mean you will get a happy ever after more often then not it end it with tears and broken hearts.or that yousana soulmate fic nobody asked for





	I guess we were written for each other

> _In a world where everything changes on the day of your twelfth birthday because then the name of the person you will hold most dear will appear on your body “your soulmate” as one would call them._
> 
> _There were many theories on why we had a name written for us since meeting your soulmate doesn’t mean you will get a happy ever after most of the times it end it with tears and broken hearts._

 

**YOUSEF**

The night Yousef turned twelve was supposed to be sleepless one because for the first time he will find out more about his soulmate and he was absolutely excited.

He wondered if she had a pretty handwriting, girls usually do, didn’t they ? He asked himself a million and one question of what she could be like?

What she looked liked ?

Before he knew it he fell asleep dreaming about a girl with the most beautiful smile.

He woke up that morning with a burning feeling on chest which left him confused _nobody told him about this, what the fuck is this, what the fuck, is it supposed to hurt like this what the ….._

After a while the burning feeling stopped and the pain started to fade it wasn’t very painful but “faen” he didn’t expect that.

Yousef went to the bathroom to check what actual hell happened because nobody told him about this.

He looked himself in the mirror … he could see the beautiful cursive writing on his chest and his heart stopped for a second;.

 _“ Sana Bakk … Bakkoush”_ He kept repeating her name as a big grin appeared on his face _“Sana”_

it was the most beautiful name he ever heard

if somebody say he just said that because she is soulmate

he would probably agree _yeah she is his soulmate_

He should probably look up her name to know the meaning but everything about Sana Bakkoush sounded beautiful.

 _“Sana”_ it sounded perfect to him “Bro can I use your laptop for a bit” “yeah sure”

* * *

 

**SANA**

Sana loved the idea of a soulmate because it always reminded her of that verse in the Quran where it says that God created everything in pairs

and that thought made her heart feel at ease.

Most of girls at her school didn’t care about finding their soulmate or wanting to know more about them,

the person they were destined with.

Most people married someone other than their soulmate, actually meeting and staying with your soulmate is quite rare.

People wanted to love whoever they loved which made sense to her but at the same time it didn’t why would you refuse something that was destined for you ?.

Her parents were soulmates but even they told her they were lucky to find each other

The night of her twelfth birthday she prayed extra salah before she went to sleep.

Better safe than sorry she thought to herself.

Sana woke up in the middle of the night because of a burning feeling on her wrist.

It wasn’t that painful but she just had the need to dose it underwater for some reason.

It didn’t hurt but she needed the water on her flesh to calm her down because it was going to be the moment her life will change a little bit whether she finds him or not,

he will still be the person she will be destined with.

The name that appeared on her wrist was not that long after “ _Yousef Acar_ ”.

 _“Acar”_ that didn’t sound moroccan or arabic at all not that Sana minded but it was unexpected she always assumed she would marry a moroccan man. “

_Yousef Acar” his name sounded nice and she felt at peace when she repeated it to herself “Yousef Acar’_

_“Yousef”_

**Author's Note:**

> you guys can find me @chrisana.tumblr.com if you guys want to talk


End file.
